


After

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Sirius and Severus Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene from not long after the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty after nearly a month, apologies for the wibbly art.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll catch up on comments later this evening, but for now, here's page 2.


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the reuploads on this page, the dialogue was giving me a hard time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus must still have his father's TV at Spinner's End or a really good memory.


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being exceedingly slow on this. Drawing isn't coming easily right now.


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more page to go! Ugh, this one took a very long time.


	14. Chapter 14




End file.
